Outdoor cooking differs substantially from kitchen-based cooking, the most obvious difference being lack of an easily defined kitchen area. As a result, campers and backpackers have developed a significant body of techniques and specialized equipment for preparing food in outdoors environments.
The most traditional method for outdoor cooking is by means of a campfire or grilling. Campfires may be used for cooking food by a number of techniques. The techniques for cooking on a campfire are no different from those used for everyday cooking before the invention of stoves or where stoves are still not available. Individuals who are backpacking in an area which allows the gathering of firewood may decide to cook on a campfire to avoid the need to carry extra equipment. Cooking food using a campfire may be tricky without proper tools and equipment. Therefore, a suitable solution is desired.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in outdoor cooking supplies art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,431,203; 3,323,442; and 3,750,873. These prior art references are representative of outdoor cooking supplies.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable foil bag system, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.